OS Travaux pratiques
by tarzane
Summary: Lily Evans est de plus en plus attirée vers James Potter. Ce dernier l'a laissé tranquille, comme elle le lui avait demandé, et ne semble plus faire attention à elle. Enfin, peut-être qu'un cours de métamorphose leur donnerait une chance ?


**Travaux pratiques**

Je le voyais, assis-là bas, les pieds nonchalamment posés sur le pupitre d'en avant. Il y avait, bien sûr, la professeure McGonagall qui le regardait avec ses yeux de chats, mais James ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il était plutôt plongé dans ses réflexions, fixant un point inconnu sur le plancher.

Je ne cessais de lui jeter des regards en coin. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le travail donné, c'est-à-dire des exercices pratiques qui seront très certainement demandés lors des ASPICS. Mais j'en étais incapable, avec lui dans les parages, surtout dans cette position qui lui donnait un air si… si craquant. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, comme toujours, mais ses yeux, eux, qui étaient d'un brun si brillants habituellement, l'étaient beaucoup moins ces derniers temps. Inutile de dire que je m'en inquiétais beaucoup. Beaucoup plus même que je n'aurais dû. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de me tarabuster avec toutes ses demandes un peu insultantes – de ce que je m'imaginais – et avec tous ses surnoms débiles – qui me plaisaient, je devais l'admettre – il me manquait. Il s'était éloigné de moi, alors que mes pensées étaient de plus en plus tournées vers lui. Quelques fois, je le surprenais à me détailler de loin, mais cela ce faisait de moins en moins souvent. C'était plutôt moi qui le regardais en permanence du coin de mon œil, espérant le voir sourire, rire, me regarder, et bien d'autres choses. Quand j'étais près de James, je devais rassembler toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'embrasser comme une furie, pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille de bonheur, pour ne pas prendre sa main avidement. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, et lui était passé à autre chose, comme je le lui avais demandé il y a si longtemps.

Nous étions maintenant au mois de décembre, dans ces débuts. Il avait neigé une ou deux fois, mais le tapis blanc n'était pas resté. Tous les élèves de septième année étaient débordés par les devoirs et par les études. J'allais plus souvent que jamais à la bibliothèque, autant pour travailler que pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Et aujourd'hui, je comptais bien y aller. Mon cœur battait trop vite à la vue de James. J'avais besoin de faire un compte-rendu, de me calmer, de respirer.

« Mr Potter, voudriez-vous bien vous assoir comme tout le monde ici et faire ce que je vous ai demandé? »

C'était la professeure qui lui parlait de ce ton sec. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, totalement perdu. Il redéposa ses pieds par terre, marmonna une excuse plus ou moins sincère à sa professeure, puis sortit sa baguette. Comme elle l'observait toujours, James soupira et lança l'incantation que l'on avait apprise ce matin. Il l'eut du premier coup, étonnant non seulement moi-même et McGonagall, mais aussi toute la classe qui était devenue silencieuse. Seuls ses trois amis paraissaient trouvés cela normal.

James ne paraissait pas gêné du tout de cet attention qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un. Il leva seulement un sourcil en direction de McGonagall avant de remettre ses pieds sur le bureau en avant de lui et de lancer un clin d'œil vers Sirius, Remus et Peter. Il retourna dans ses pensées aussi vite qu'il en était sorti. La professeure était toujours debout devant lui, ahurie. Elle secoua sa tête comme pour se réveiller avant de recommencer à circuler entre les rangées. Évidemment, elle s'arrêta à côté de moi, et me demanda de lui faire voir mon talent. Je rougis violemment. Je n'avais même pas encore réussit à mettre la formule en application. Je me tournai vers elle, me mordant la lèvre. Du coin de l'œil, je pu remarquer que James m'observait. Je pris une bouffée d'air, puis pointai ma baguette sur l'animal. J'avais le pressentiment que j'allais manquer mon coup. Je prononçai la formule, et à mon grand étonnement, la métamorphose eu lieu. J'avais pourtant mal prononcé. Derrière McGonagall, je vis James ranger sa baguette discrètement et retourner à sa contemplation du sol. La professeure, elle, me regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire. Soit j'ai mal entendu, soit… non, je l'aurais vu. »

Elle me sourit, me tapa sur l'épaule pour m'encourager, mais me conseilla néanmoins de continuer à pratiquer. J'hochai la tête, et je vis le regard éloquent de Sirius et Remus.

La cloche finit par sonner, enfin. Je me dépêchai de ranger tous mes effets dans mon sac en bandouillère. Je voulais au moins le remercier d'avoir empêché qu'on m'humilie. La salle était remplie de Serpentards. Je n'avais pourtant pas besoin de prendre la quatrième vitesse. James était toujours assis et toujours songeur. Ses amis, eux, étaient partis avec un groupe de filles gloussantes. À chaque pas que je faisais vers lui, mon estomac se retournait. J'avais peur, et j'avais hâte. La professeure était sortit avec les élèves, essayant de retrouvé un certain élève parce qu'il avait oublié je-ne-sais-quoi. J'étais maintenant derrière lui.

« J…James?

Il pivota dans ma direction, et son visage étonné apparut devant mes yeux. Il me sourit chaleureusement, et mon ventre fit un saut périlleux.

- Oh, salut Lily! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Je… je voulais te remercier.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, je rajoutai :

- Pour tantôt. Le sort. Tu l'as lancé en même temps que moi, et ça m'a empêché de subir les railleries des autres. Alors… merci.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir, Lily. J'ai vu que tu paniquais. Mais je pensais avoir été discret.

- Tu l'as été. McGonagall ne s'est aperçut de rien. Ou presque. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle a supposé qu'elle avait mal entendue.

- Alors, tout est bien.

Il souriait toujours. Moi, je restais devant lui, me balançant pour tenter de contenir ma nervosité. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Donc… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tes amis sont partis…

- J'attends McGo, me répondit-il.

- Ah. Et pourquoi? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de le questionner.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

- Pour savoir en quoi consistera ma retenue et quand sera-t-elle.

- Salle des trophées avec Mr Rusard, dicta une voix à l'entrée, toute la semaine, de 19h à 21h.

- J'y serai, promit James. »

Il se leva, salua comiquement notre professeure de métamorphose avant de se diriger vers la sortie, avec moi. Je jouais avec mes mains, j'essayais de calmer mon envie de lui sauter dessus. Juste avant que ne nous sortions, la professeure lança :

« Mr Potter, aider Mlle Evans avec le sort. Vous ne serez pas près d'elle lors de son examen.

- Comme vous voulez, madame. »

Je figeai. James m'aider en métamorphose? Et ce, sur un sort ultra-compliqué? Combien de séances allais-je devoir prendre avec lui pour maîtriser la formule? Sa proximité me rendait rêveuse et mes pensées voletaient comme des papillons dans ma tête. Comment allais-je pouvoir apprendre? James me dévisagea, inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation, Lily, que ce soit moi qui t'aide. Remus est excellent lui aussi, et il peut très bien…

- Non, ça va, l'interrompis-je.

Je ne voulais pour rien au monde manquer du temps en sa merveilleuse compagnie.

- Il faut seulement se dire quand et où.

Il hésita. Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait s'il devait me croire. Il m'aurait proposé le même arrangement une année précédente que j'aurais répondue affirmativement avec empressement.

- Tu sais, me dit-il, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Gryffondor que tu dois…

- Je veux que tu m'aides.

Je n'avais pas du tout réfléchi avant de parler. Ses yeux avaient pendant une seconde retrouvé leur éclat merveilleux, puis ils s'étaient éteints de nouveaux.

- Je ne peux pas en soirée, j'ai mes retenues. Le midi, se serait bien.

La cloche sonna, et nous étions encore dans un couloir. Je paniquai, mais lui semblaient très calme. J'allais, pour la première fois de ma vie, être en retard à un cours.

- Viens, tu es en retard, me déclara-t-il.

- Je… je risque quoi?

- Toi? Pas grand-chose, ça va être la première fois que tu arrives en retard – et ce par ma faute. Tu pourras le dire à ce bon vieux Slugorhn. De toute façon, il t'aime tellement qu'il ne pensera même pas à te punir.

- Et toi ?

- Moi? Une retenue de plus ou de moins, je m'en fiche pas mal.

Nous arrivâmes devant le cachot. Le cours avait commencé. Juste avant de pénétrer dans l'âtre des potions, je glissai dans l'oreille de James :

- Ce midi, je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle. On trouvera une salle de classe vide ensemble. »

Il hocha la tête.

X x X

J'avais hâte de passer du temps avec lui. J'avais trop hâte. Une envie irrationnelle. Je pourrais peut-être même le lui dire. Je devrai bien lui avouer ce que je ressentais un jour ou l'autre, je le savais bien. Mais c'était le choix du moment qui était dur. Et encore plus difficile, c'était de ne pas se dérober. Lorsque j'entrai dans la Grande Salle, mes yeux trouvèrent automatiquement l'objet de mes pensées. Il piochait dans son assiette, absent, et Sirius lui parlait. Je me précipitai pour le rejoindre, et je saisi les dernières paroles de Sirius.

« … ne veut pas te revoir en mille miettes. S'il te plaît Cornedrue. Oh, tiens, salut Evans!

- Salut vous tous. »

James releva immédiatement la tête, et son visage se fendit en un grand sourire.

- Lily! Tu veux manger, avant?

- Non… je n'ai pas très faim.

- D'accord. Si jamais tu as faim plus tard, je te conduirai aux cuisines.

- Tu sais où elles sont?

- Ouais. Viens, on va chercher une salle vide.

Il se leva avec son beau sourire et ses yeux scintillants. La fille qui était à côté d'elle le regarda avec émerveillement, et je lui adressai un regard noir. Elle remit son nez dans son verre, les joues rouges.

Je suivis James, la tête dans les nuages. Il marchait avec une grâce quo n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. À travers sa chemise d'uniforme, je devinais les muscles qu'il avait acquis à l'aide du Quidditch. Il ouvrit une porte et me pria d'entrer avant de passer le cadre de porte à son tour.

« Ça te va, ici? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est parfait, affirmai-je en lui souriant. »

Son regard se fit merveilleux. Il y était rempli de quelque chose d'extraordinaire, que je ne saisissais pas encore. Je le fixais, et il me fixait. J'étais dans un univers merveilleux.

- Par quoi dois-je commencer? Le questionnai-je à contrecœur.

Il cligna des yeux.

- Tu as pratiqué la prononciation?

- Un peu. Je devrais encore le faire un peu.

- Alors, répète après moi.

De sa voix mélodieuse, il prononça la formule. Je répétai après lui. Nous fîmes cela pendant un long moment. Je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre dire la même chose, et il ne semblait pas se tanner de m'entendre. J'étais hypnotisée par sa bouche. Puis quand il fut satisfait de ma prononciation, il prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre deux bâtons de bois. James m'en tendit un, et je le pris, les mains tremblotantes.

- Observe le mouvement.

Il me montra comment le faire, lentement. Je reproduis le même geste. Je tremblais trop. James se plaça derrière moi et mis sa main sur la mienne qui tenait le bâtonnet. Mon cœur battait trop vite. J'avais chaud. J'étais davantage concentrée sur la sensation de sa main sur la mienne que sur le geste qu'il me montrait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'il me lâcha, je su exactement comment faire le geste. Puis il jeta un sortilège d'attraction sur un animal

- Vas-y.

Je réussis. Du premier coup. Il me fit un immense sourire, et je lui sautai dans les bras. J'étais si contente! La surprise passée, il m'entoura de ses bras. Je respirai son odeur si particulière, si bonne. La cloche sonna. Je ne fis toutefois pas un mouvement pour me dégager.

« Lily… tu sais, la cloche vient de sonner.

Il avait hésité avant de me le dire. Je le lâchai donc, mais je pris sa main. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, il ne comprenait pas.

- Lily… tu v… »

J'avais approché mon visage du sien. Je ne pouvais plus résister. Tout mon être réclamait de le toucher. James ne recula pas. Tout ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, c'était de l'espoir et, à ma plus grande joie, de l'amour. Nerveusement, je frôlai ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire béat sur son visage. Il allait poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais j'encadrai son visage de mes mains et mon petit baiser chaste se transforma en un baiser passionné. Il embrassait si bien! J'avais chaud, je tremblais, mon estomac faisait des sauts périlleux… ses mains ceinturèrent mes hanches. J'étais au septième ciel. Quand je séparai mes lèvres des siennes, je vis dans ses yeux la brillance qu'ils avaient habituellement, et mon cœur rata un battement. Il enfouie son nez dans mes cheveux et dans mon cou, alors que je posais ma tête contre son torse si solide. Ma place, dans ce monde, était dans ses bras. J'en étais certaine, maintenant.

Un objet tomba de sa cape de sorcier. Il se détacha de moi pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et quand il vit, il rougit. Curieuse, je regardai à mon tour, et vit une petite boîte. Je la pris, alors qu'il fuyait mes yeux. Ce que je découvris en l'ouvrant fit fondre mon cœur. C'était une fleur de lys, toute belle, et toute petite. Il y avait une petite inscription au dessus d'elle, qui disait : _Je t'aime Lily._

« James! Je t'aime tant!

Il leva ses yeux noisette vers moi. Il semblait si heureux! Il m'embrassa, d'une manière qui me montrait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. J'en fis autant.

- Je t'aime Lily. »


End file.
